Green Lights
by CopDoc
Summary: Lauren goes out to dinner with Tamsin to discuss a case. But it seems the Valkyrie is having trouble containing her feelings for the good doctor. COPDOC. Rated M for a lot of reasons.


**Author's Note:**

**So a lot of you guys have been asking for less angst, more happy Copdoc fanfic. Here's something for you guys. I've also added a little extra spice in there for you. I just watched 4.03, and as you all know I'm a Doccubus shipper to the core and I needed a bit of this over Crystal. Better Tamsin than Crystal. Just 'cause Lauren deserves BETTER. I still don't have a beta so forgive the grammatical errors, typos and whatnot. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think, so please leave a comment after. Thanks again so much!**

* * *

_It's not a fucking date! It's just dinner! And maybe a few drinks._

She thought, angry at herself for overthinking it. She flung the long-stemmed white rose she was holding into a trash bin and kicked one of her truck's tires with her boots. She hissed and smoothed out her hair. She looked in the side mirror. Why was she even bothered? She's had dinner with Bo, or Dyson, or hell she went out on a few drinks with Kenzi too. She wore her usual clothes then. Tonight just seemed different. She had spent a few hundred bucks on new clothes. She assessed herself one last time in the mirror. She wore a black halter top that exposed her back. Her skinny gray jeans hugged her slender legs tightly, and a three inch black leather boots to match. She had her favorite necklace on. Realizing that her hair was still tied to a bun she roughly untied it and messed it up a bit. She chuckled. Bed head, hair porn. It reminded her of a certain blonde doctor._Now that, is hair porn._

* * *

Taking a deep breath, and another for good measure, she knocks. Probably louder than she had intended. She wipes her hands on the sides of her jeans and shakes them, again, taking a deep breath. _What the fuck am I nervous for?_ From inside she heard a muffled "Be there in a sec!" She then hears the lock click as the doctor opens the door.

"Tamsin?" The doctor looked surprised to see her. For a while she let her eyes ravish the doctor's appearance. She wore a wine colored leather jacket, that matched the light gray tank top and a black fitted jeans. She was wearing heels this time so the doctor was as tall as the Valkyrie. But what left her speechless was the doctor's hair. The usual curls were tied in a ponytail and a few locks of hair hugged the doctor's strong jawline. She looked sexier than that time Tamsin saw her descending down the stairs at that Bacchus' place. The doctor took her breath away. But then, the doctor probably has that effect on people.

"I thought we we're meeting at the restaurant." The doctor's voice snapped her out of her dreamy state.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood doing a case, so I decided to just pick you up so we can go together." She said trying to act cool. Truth is, she was circling the block for a few hours after picking up the rose, debating with herself if she would just go to the restaurant or pick up the doc.

"Oh right." The doctor replied. "Do you have the case files with you."

"Yeah it's in my truck." She said titling her head to its direction and walking to exit the apartment.

* * *

"Beer?" the Valkyrie asked.

"Martini." she replied. "Make it dirty."

The Valkyrie smirked. "Don't get drunk yet, we have a case to discuss."

"I'm not." the doctor laughed "Are you scared of taking home a drunk doctor?"

"Do you want me to take you home?" She smirked.

The doctor opened her mouth then closed it again and smiled. "That's not... what I meant."

She chuckles as the bartender hands them their drinks. They had chosen not to go to the Dal as it was a Monday. And they both knew Bo and Dyson would be there discussing a case too... or healing.

She knew the doctor had been avoiding the Succubus for months now. It irritated the Valkyrie that ever since their breakup, the doctor had always been pining for Bo. She understood why the first few weeks. But weeks, turned into months. The Succubus had moved on, and the Doctor was still a mess. The Valkyrie took care of the doctor in her own way. She visits the lab whenever she can. Giving her a few interesting cases to work on. And she can tell that the doctor forgets her heartbreak even for a while, when science is involved. They had gotten over that tension between them and turned it into a comfortable, whatever it is that they have. It wasn't friendship, they weren't exactly BFF's. And if they ever see each other an exchange of _hi_'s and _hello_'s would be sufficient, and they will go on and discuss a case. It was just that even in silence they were comfortable with each other.

* * *

"Wow! That's amazing! How do you know all this?" The doctor said wide-eyed.

"I'm a two-thousand year old fae, doc. I know all about science in the battlefield."

"Wow." Lauren whispered in amazement. "I never thought of it like that. I have got to try that sometime! And you..."

"Yeah you've got to try me sometime too,doc." She smirked and takes a sip of her beer.

"Smartass!" The doctor feigns disgust and laughs. "No. I mean I never thought you'd know things like that."

"I know a lot of things, doc. I'm no baby fae." She chuckled and immediately regretted the statement when she saw the flicker of hurt in the doctor's eyes. Shit. For a two-thousand year old Fae you're as stupid a fuck, Tamsin! She scolded herself.

"Shit. Sorry, doc. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." The doctor smiles. Tamsin knew it wasn't. The smiles never reached the doc's eyes.

"Don't torture yourself, doc." She says, looking directly into her eyes. "I know you still love her but you have got to try to move on."

"Tamsin, it's not..."

"No, doc, just listen." She says, setting down her beer bottle. "You don't deserve the pain you are inflicting on yourself. Bo has obviously moved on. A long time ago I might add. But you haven't. Doc, she's got centuries ahead of her. You haven't."

The doctor smiled bitterly. "Thank you for the reminder, Tamsin. But I think I am reminded of that everyday by all of you."

The Valkyrie shook her head. "Point is, you can't choose to live the rest of your life living like she's coming back to you. You have to choose to be happy. You have to know that in that short lifespan you have to make the best of it. You have to know that you deserve to be happier than any fae in this world. I know you have done a great deal for us. You even sacrificed your own happiness. It's not fair to you."

"Well it's not like things have been fair to me these past years. You can't really be happy when you're bound in chains. And I don't think I can really be happy without..."

"Oh come on you have to stop that!" The Valkyrie frowns and faced her.

"Stop what?" The doctor gave her a questioning look.

"Being the victim." Tamsin shrugged and tilts her beer bottle. She looks at the doctor who had bitterly smiled and looked down at her Martini and stabbing the olive with the toothpick. "You don't deserve that kind of treatment, doc. Not from the Ash, or the Succubus, or anyone else. Especially not from yourself."

The doctor looked up at her surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying, doc. You treat yourself like shit. You put yourself last. You think of yourself so low that people see you that way. Just love yourself a bit more. You are special and you need to know that." Tamsin bit her lip as she realizes what she said. She had not meant to say that. _What the fuck was I thinking? Right. I wasn't. Shit!_

Lauren let out a small laugh and the Valkyrie was glad the doctor hadn't really noticed what she said. Or if she did, she didn't say anything about it. So instead of continuing the topic she decided to put up her wall again.

"Right. More drinks for us!" She says, calling the bartender.

* * *

It was a little after two in the morning when they decided to go home. The doctor looked tired. They spent the night talking about more than just the case when Lauren got a little tipsy. Soon the casual talk became more flirty. Tamsin could not help but brush a finger along the doctor's jawline, or tuck a stray hair to the back of her ear. It was only after 2 and half Martini's that Tamsin had the freedom to ravish the doctor's appearance. She could visibly see the doctor's top hug the curves of the doctor's toned stomach. The neckline showed a bit more than the doc's usual outfits, the sight was breathtaking. From time to time she would whisper risqué comments in the doc's ear and the would smirk as the doc blushes. What surprised her though was that the doctor returned most of her flirty quips with even more flirty ones that leave her at a loss for words.

By the time they decided to go home they were both laughing at each other's quips. Tamsin drove her home in silence though. They had both felt awkward, now that they were alone in a small space. The doctor would glance at her from time to time, and she would too. Then they would shift if their eyes caught each others. As she slows down to a stop near the doctor's apartment, she sighs and looks at the woman sitting on the passenger's seat. The doctor smiles awkwardly at her and thanks her for the ride home. She asks the Valkyrie if she wanted to come in for a cup of coffee, but she refused. The Valkyrie had decided that she had to dismiss every thought of whatever it is she was feeling for the human. With that, the doc nods and wriggled out of her truck. She drives away without even waiting for the doc to go inside her apartment.

What am I thinking? She frowns at herself. Shit! The doc had given her signs the entire night hadn't she? Had she stopped for green lights? Maybe she was just scared. But of what? A commitment? The doctor would probably want commitment. She wasn't ready for it. _Ah fuck this!_

She turned the steering wheel quite harshly, and stepped on the gas.

It was rather a pleasant and puzzling surprise when she found the doctor still standing where she had left her. She stopped in front of the doctor who, to her surprise, was smiling. She hurried toward the doctor, stopping a few feet away from her.

"Hi." The Valkyrie says, breathless. Her heart raced as the doctor smiles even wider in response._That's my green light._

Closing the gap between her and the doctor, she wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close into a soft kiss. Her fingers lazily traced the contours of the doctor's shoulder to her neck, tilting the doctor's head up. As she run her tongue along the doctor's lips, the doctor opened her mouth. The doctor's hungry tongue darts inside her mouth, she groans and pushes her rather roughly to the door. The doctor moans into her mouth, her hips rubbing against the Valkyrie's.

"Inside." The doctor says, breaking the kiss. She nods and kisses her again, her tongue darting immediately inside the doctor's. Tamsin places both her hands on the doctor's legs, the doctor obliged at the signal and wraps her legs around the Valkyrie's hips as she hoists her up. Never breaking the kiss, the Valkyrie opens the door and goes in, her hand supports the doctor's back, while the other fumbles for the buttons of her shirt. The Valkyrie kicks the door shut with her heel.

"Bed?" she asked the doctor.

"Stairs."

"Kinky."

Roughly ripping the shirt off the doctor, she then sets her down on the stairs and takes off her own leather jacket, followed by her shirt. She pushes the doctor back and licks the hollow of her neck eliciting a soft moan. She smiled against her skin and continues her way down to the doctor's breast. Unclasping her bra and throwing it down the stairs she took the doctor's nipple into her mouth. Hearing the doctor moan was her undoing. She dragged her tongue from one nipple to another, her fingers fluttering from the doctor's bare stomach, finding their way to the small of her back, pulling her closer to her mouth. Her other hand now tugging on the button of the doctor's jeans, breaking the kiss briefly to get them off her. She flung it back carelessly and holds the doctor's thighs with both hands and pulls the doctor roughly to her. The doctor grabs her by the neck and kisses her. She growls against the doctor's mouth when she felt her hips rub against hers.

"Lauren!" She whispers between her teeth. She broke the kiss briefly catching her breath, bringing their foreheads together, she feels the doctor's breath on her lips. "You have to stop me now. Because I don't think I can, from here on out."

The blonde doctor swallows and shakes her head. "I won't."

With that the Valkyrie snarls, half in frustration and half because of her surprisingly overflowing desire for the blonde doctor. She crashes her lips onto the doctor's and kisses her with reckless abandon. The doctor kisses her with the same urgency. The Valkyrie moans into her mouth and the blonde bit her lip, perhaps a little too hard. The taste of blood in her mouth excited her even more. She let go of the doctor's mouth and run her teeth along the doctor's jawline to her neck. The doctor answered with a moan, her blunt nails dug onto the skin of the Valkyrie's shoulders. Tamsin continues to trail kisses down the doctor's breast, sucking on the her taut nipples while her free hand kneads the other. Lauren let out a sigh as her head tilts back. Her hips were begging for the Valkyrie's touch. The Valkyrie pauses to look at her and smirks at the doctor's lust-filled eyes. She bit her lip, trying to control herself as her inner Valkyrie threatens to unleash itself on the human. Holding the doctor's ankle with one hand, and propping up her other leg with her own knee, she rubs her wet center against the doctor's. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep moan as she slowly moves her hips in time with the doctor's. The doctor was now slick and warm and dripping deliciously against her leg. Tamsin's free hand finds the doctor's center as her thumb starts rubbing circles on her clit, following the tempo of their hips. Their breath came in short gasps as the both near climax.

"Tamsin..."

She nods, understanding. Upping the tempo of her hips and her thumb, she gasps at the sensation. She felt the doctor move, wrapping her legs around her hips. She feels her muscles start to spasm, she cries out her name. The doctor whispers out hers. They both shuddered as they both let go. The Valkyrie collapses on top of the doctor. Slowly, she kisses her way down, finding the Lauren's drenched center. She licks her, tasting their shared abandon. The doctor lets out a sigh and pulls her back up and kisses her roughly. The doctor stood up and pulled the Valkyrie with her without breaking the kiss. Lauren pushes her to the steel railings of the stairs. It felt cold against her bare skin. She chuckles, liking how the doctor was handling her. She was never dominated. It was her who call the shots in bed. But she gave the doctor this. In fact another surprise of the night, she wanted Lauren to dominate her. A low purr escaped her lips as the doctor kisses her neck, and down to her breast, biting it gently and pulling it. Continuing the path down to her navel the doctor parts her thighs, letting the Valkyrie place her foot up one step so the doctor had better access to her. Without warning, the doctor darts her tongue inside her, surprising her yet again. The Valkyrie throws her head back, her mouth open in ecstasy.

Her eyes suddenly opens as she felt the doctor stop. Her protest came out as a moan when the doctor grabbed her hair and tilted her head back and kissed her with an open mouth, darting her tongue inside the Valkyrie's mouth. Her moans grew even louder as she felt the doctor slip two fingers inside her roughly, burying it deep. The doctor wasn't gentle with her, and her inner Valkyrie loved it. Moving her hips with the tempo of adept hands, she felt her muscles constrict around the Lauren's fingers. She felt her knees weaken that her hand grasped the steel railings of the stairs, and the other grasped the the doctor's blonde locks. The doctor smirks at her, knowing her victory. The doctor's free hand found her neck, and Tamsin's eyes grew wide in surprise, realizing what the doctor was doing. Her shallow breath came out feeble rasps, but the Valkyrie smiles as her head swoons. The doctor was actually choking her and every bit of her being was screaming for more.

"Doc!" she barely let it out. "Harder."

Lauren nodded and picked up the tempo. Tamsin's breath hitched as her moans went with the rhythm of her hips. Lauren's own fingers tightened around her neck. The Valkyrie shuddered, a smirk tugged her open lips. She was literally melting in Lauren's touch. Dripping between her fingers, down her legs and onto the stairs. She cried out her name, loudly, shamelessly as she her entire body spasms. She exhales heavily through her open mouth as her body jerks involuntarily against the doctor's. She dropped to her knees holding on to the doctor. Her fingers dug into the doctor's arms. She looks at the doctor, her eyes now filled with amusement. She smirks and scrunches her nose.

"No wonder the Succubus couldn't let go of you."

"And yet there are still things that I am capable of, that the Succubus doesn't know."

The Valkyrie's eyes widen, she stood up suddenly picking the doctor up, letting her wrap her legs around her. Kissing her she walks up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Too much? Leave a review please? Would love to hear from you. Doesn't matter if you fav or follow, but reviews would be nice. Thanks!**


End file.
